


So Lonely Before

by notalone91



Category: Glee
Genre: A WILD HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL APPEARS, Anderberry Siblings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, I Told You Not To Do The Jazz Square, M/M, Other, Schue's in it for a scant second, sort of a co-conspirator if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wrote a song to perform with his sister, Rachel, but as per usual, she didn't want to do it the way he wrote it.  Could hearing it the way it was supposed to be written convince Kurt to see him in a different light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lonely Before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I saw this post and I could only think of this.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109672) by tumblr user Klestiel. 



> Inspired by this gifset: http://kl3stiel.tumblr.com/post/14292091215/i-saw-this-post-x-and-i-could-only-think-about  
> Not necessary to read with A Prayer To Be Free, but this is how I imagine the start of Klaine in the universe with Anderberry! adopted siblings. :D

"So lonely before I finally found what I’ve been looking for.  Do-doo-do-doo Do-doo-do-doo-oo-ooo ah woah-oh-oh-oh-oh."  The pop beat waned out as Rachel and Blaine finished their duet, chests heaving, smiling broadly.  Though her beaming white teeth, Rachel hissed, "I told you not to do the jazz square."

As he scanned the room, Blaine whispered, “It’s a crowd favorite.  Everyone loves a good jazz square.”  His eyes locked on one boy in the back row, his sister’s best friend.  He seemed overly pleased with everything that had happened in front of him.  Blaine smiled a bit broader.  

The pair stood, absorbing the applause.  ”Alright everyone, if there are no other takers, this will be our leading pair for our original music cabaret this year!”  A few random bits of polite applause broke as everyone headed out of the room. Still, Kurt Hummel lingered, a minor bit of disappointment taking over.  

As their teacher walked back into his office, Rachel whipped around, landing a peck on her brother’s cheek as she swished out of the room.  ”Four years running, baby brother.  I’m just jealous that you get one more.  Maybe they’ll let me come back next year…” she mused, motioning over her shoulder for ‘her boys’ to follow.

Kurt moved to head out the door after her, but found his path blocked by his best friend’s brother.  ”You know, Rachel really wouldn’t let me do that song the way I’d written it,” Blaine said, reaching for Kurt’s arm.

"Oh," Kurt asked shyly.

The shorter boy smiled.  ”Yeah, she’s a bit… pushy, but I’m sure you know that.”

"Blaine," he started, "you know that whatever you say about her I’m contractually obligated to report back to her, verbatim."

He nodded.  ”I know, I was just wondering if, maybe, you’d like to take a crack at it the way it was supposed to be.”  Noticing the slightest twinkle in his eye, Blaine reached for Kurt’s hand and led him to the piano bench before sitting down beside him.  His strong hands graced the piano keys, delicately playing a beautiful adaptation of the melody he and Rachel had concluded moments before.  

Kurt glanced over, his eyes lingering a moment, letting his mind wander where it had oft gone before.  Rachel was not Blaine’s sister.  She was just a fiend.  He hadn’t signed her stupid contract that assured her no ill feelings.  He had met Blaine in some other way, it would have happened eventually.  Maybe by this point, they’d have been dating for a while.  But still, he could never act on these feelings.  He could never so much as tell anyone.  Sure, it was no secret that the tension between them was palpable, but any inkling that he wanted to act on it would be enough to send Rachel into a spiraling, murderous rampage.  

Blaine started sweetly, tenderly, “It’s hard to believe that I couldn’t see that you were always there beside me.”  He nodded, cuing Kurt in.

"Thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always right beside me."  Kurt smiled, blushing a bit.  He couldn’t help but wish that this was a song written for him.  

Their voices melted together, creating a hauntingly beautiful harmony.  ”This feeling’s like no other, I want you to know that I’ve never had someone that knows me like you do,” the pair exchanged glances, quickly looking away as Blaine riffed over the melody, “the way you do.”

Kurt looked over at Blaine as he tried desperately to chase away the desire to kiss him.  ”And I’ve never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you.  So lonely before I finally found what I’ve been looking for.” 

Humming lightly over the closing chords, Kurt smiled up at Blaine, who folded his hands neatly on his lap and moved as though he was going to say something.  Instead, he turned away, silently cursing himself for thinking that this would work.

"That was really… beautiful."  He gently placed his hand on Blaine’s arm and moved away. 

It was then that Blaine realized that he was losing his moment.  He turned around, quickly placing a hand on Kurt’s jaw.  Hazel eyes searched blue for scarcely a moment as he moved their lips ever closer before the gap was closed for him.  

Rachel stood glowing in the door way.  Her plan had worked perfectly.  She’d push Blaine into an arrangement that he hated, leaving him wanting desperately to show someone the way it was supposed to be.  Knowing that they were shoo-in to win the competition, Kurt would be understandably upset.  He’d be more than up for a good sing along.  And then, poof!  Everything would be out in the open.  ”It’s about damn time.”  She said loud enough to be heard, causing both boys to jump nearly out of their skin.  She smiled broadly.  ”Did you really think that I had no idea?  Come on, you two.”  She shook her head.  ”I mean honestly, the way you two moon over each other, it’s hysterical that you’re the only ones that  _haven’t_ noticed that the feeling’s mutual.”  She leaned on the piano with an exasperated sigh.

At that moment, their teacher happened to pop his head out of the door.  ”Only ones.  Seriously.  Now, Rachel, do you mind making this the loose plot of our cabaret?”

"Not in the slightest," she smiled, ruffling some of the gel out of her little brother’s hair and grabbing his hand, "Now, we really do have to be going," she stated, becoming the engine of a human train seeing as how neither Kurt nor Blaine had let go of one another yet.

Blaine smiled, shaking his head at the situation.  ”At least we’re in all of this together.”

Sneaking one more quick kiss before their speed became too much, Kurt decided that he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
